User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 2
Done! There you go! Would you like me to lock the archive page so that no one will tamper with it? ZEM talk to me! 03:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. That's ok, I love helping out. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't need anything right now, but I'll let you know if I ever do. Thanks! :) ZEM talk to me! 04:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Wooden Ada, Jane and Mabel I'm sorry you lost your collection, it sounded really cool. Yes, that is a rather hard to get coloring book. BTW, tomorrow is my birthday! :) ZEM talk to me! 02:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Thomasfan! :) ZEM talk to me! 02:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Wow! Those are cool! I only have a few wooden engines, but among them of course are Ada, Jane and Mabel and I also have the Canada-exclusive Thomas and the Magic Railroad gold dust car. ZEM talk to me! 02:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Email Hey Thomasfan, if you want to join my forum maybe you should try to get a Google Mail account, there is a button to sign up for free at the top of Google searches. I haven't got one myself, but I know people who do. Let me know if you do. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Happy 16th Birthday ZEM! Thank you Thomasfan! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm waiting to celebrate my birthday tomorrow, so my Dad can be there (he is working right now). Thanks for the happy birthday message! I love getting messages on wikia. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I plan on it! :) BTW, have you seen my blog? ZEM talk to me! 02:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, well here is the link to my blog: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Blog :) ZEM talk to me! 02:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) S13 News 09 This is just a quick note to let all of the Season 13 club members know about a new 2009 DVD release, (Team Up With Thomas), and that if anyone wants their talk pages archived or signatures created for them, leave me a message on my talk page. ZEM talk to me! 06:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Re... I'm sorry I didn't write back sooner, but I seem to have caught a cold and didn't feel up to writing yesterday and the day before. For my birthday I got a blue Siamese fighting fish and a Star Wars: The Clone Wars DVD, as well as a few other things. :) I'm glad you like the site notice I made, I asked another friend of mine how to do it and he told me how. And I'm glad that Goldenbear took care of that troublesome IP while I was gone. ZEM talk to me! 11:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Team Up with Thomas Hmm... I doubt that there will be anything new on the DVD, because HiT Entertainment has advertised things wrong before. It would be nice if the CGI version of "Thomas and the Stinky Cheese" was included, though. ZEM talk to me! 11:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I seen what the cover said, I'm just worried about getting my hopes up... I was hoping that they would release 6 more episodes like they did with Season 11, and bring Season 12 up to 26 episodes. Team Up With Thomas could be a special like Engines and Escapades... That would be great! :) As for what time zone I'm in, I'm in the Eastern time zone, though I'm not sure exactly when I'll be getting on the computer in the evenings. Well, its getting late, so I don't think I'll be on any more tonight. :D ZEM talk to me! 05:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ah ha! I found out what that new "never before seen material" is!!! Check out these pages: Team Up With Thomas and Mr. Arkwright!!! ZEM talk to me! 18:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Thomas Brio? Yes, even though they all have Learning Curve models some of them originally had Brio models. The Brio models are rare and sometimes come up on eBay, and they are easy to tell apart from LC models because they have magnets in their wheels (like other Brio models). ZEM talk to me! 15:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) And, yes I would love to see the pics! ZEM talk to me! 16:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Bachmann Page Sorry I didn't write back, but I did block unregistered users from editing the Bachmann page. Re:Hero of the Rails Book Covers Discovered YES! Wonderful find. I'll send those pics out to everyone, thanks Thomasfan!!! :) ZEM talk to me! 14:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hero of the Rails Books Thanks to Thomasfan, we now have pics of the covers of the Hero of the Rails storybook and coloring book. Image:Herooftherailscoloringbook.jpg Image:Herooftherailsbook.jpg Here they are! Hope everyone loves 'em. ZEM talk to me! 15:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Re:My Questions I'm sorry I didn't write back sooner... I simply forgot, because I was busy helping set up a new forum with Bulldog180: The New Star Wars Forums. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, you're not upset with me are you? In response to your questions: I seen all of the scrap models you did in "Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach." Very good finding the Hero of the Rails books. Yes, I think that Thomas and Hiro will end up rescuing Spencer. I'll add Hiro's number to his page. I got the larger pictures from a different part of the Random House site. If I missed any of your questions, please let me know. ZEM talk to me! 20:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I've never read nor watched the "Chronicles of Narnia". Currently though, I'm reading a series of books called "Left Behind: The Kids" after reading the adult series of "Left Behind" last year. The books are about what would happen if Christians were Raptured and all non-believers were left on earth to face a series of horrible events that are predicted in the Bible. Interesting stuff. I also happen to be reading (just started) a series of "Star Wars" books, though I'm not sure whether I like them or not yet. BTW, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with those "Hero of the Rails" pictures either! :) ZEM talk to me! 12:32, 16 March 2009 (UTC) The other MSR engine True . . . fine, add him. Aurum Ursus 03:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Is... I don't think that the "Steam Bus" was real so I deleted the page. Those vandals... :) ZEM talk to me! 12:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Troublesome Users I blocked both of the IPs, and I'm going to keep an eye on the registered user. User:Wikia is an automatic system newly installed on Wikia by Wikia, so you don't have to worry about it at all. Thanks for letting me know about those users. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I thought I answered the Theodore wiki message? ZEM talk to me! 04:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::No I don't. I don't watch cable at all, just VHS, DVDs and stuff online. ZEM talk to me! 04:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I don't think I've ever seen those Theodore episodes. BTW, I don't know if I've asked you before, do you like Star Wars? ZEM talk to me! 04:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not sure how big of a fan I am... big enough to have all the movies I guess! :) LOL ZEM talk to me! 04:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Railway Series 42 No, sadly there has not been any news on a RWS 42, that I've heard of. ZEM talk to me! 04:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :No, actually I haven't. ZEM talk to me! 05:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's OK, I didn't take offense. Besides Thomas, I like: Left Behind, Left Behind: The Kids, TUGS, Theodore, Star Wars, spin-off series The Clone Wars, the new series of Bob the Builder and old Barney the Dinosaur. Sometimes I like Jurassic Park - but I hate when the characters swear. Never the less, I'm somewhat knowledgable of JP. I like reading behind the scenes books of Star Wars and Jurassic Park also. ZEM talk to me! 13:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yes, Hero of the Rails, I like what we've been seeing with the merchandise etc. Check out this link too: Surprise Pics of Hero of the Rails! ZEM talk to me! 13:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I am thinking that is what "Patchwork" Hiro is. I've seen a little bit of Full House and The Cosby Show, but not enough to really form an opinion on them. I have seen Veggie Tales, not very recently though, and I only like some of the ones that are not based on Bible stories, because they make the Bible stories seem stupid, at least in the ones I watched. I've seen Jay Jay the Jetplane, some of the newer episodes, it is a nice show. ZEM talk to me! 12:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Thomas Spotlight Is Here... I know, I'm so glad to finally see it! ZEM talk to me! 12:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re:The Pack's Numbers I don't know why the Pack doesn't have numbers. HiT Entertainment, and anybody since Rev. Awdry passed away, haven't been too good at numbers... ZEM talk to me! 12:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) HELP AGAIN!!! I'm autoblocked again because user Brocktronic has been blocked by Goldenbear. PS look what user WilbertVereAwdry did to Goldenbear's talk page under section articles.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I am still autoblocked but now because user WilbertVereAwdry has been blocked. PS if Goldenbear reads this thanks for blocking users WilbertVereAwdry and Epiclolz‎ but I think Epiclolz‎ should be infinitely blocked. PS look what user IP 71.105.2.144 has done to the season pages.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Whoops Sorry, I obviously made a mistake with Epiclolz's block. I've extended it to infinite. By the way, I've asked that troublesome IP why s/he removed all that info, and hopefully s/he'll stop. Aurum Ursus 03:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) New policy? Do you think we should protect pages so they can only be edited by registered users, as a way of encouraging users to join and to reduce spam? Just throwing it out there. Aurum Ursus 03:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) * One vote for; if we get ZEM's approval then we can start. Aurum Ursus 04:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ** I wish you could, but unfortunately only admins can. But, if you've got any suggestions for pages to be protected, I'm happy to hear 'em. :) Aurum Ursus 04:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, we can unlock them in a couple of months when the merchandise and movie are being released. ZEM talk to me! 13:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Season Pages Nope, it's cool :) Aurum Ursus 03:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Protecting pages * Illustrators: These haven't really been spammed, so I don't see any reason to protect them. If they are, then I will. * Characters: Which ones exactly? I've protected most of the major characters. * User pages: OK, want me to protect yours? Any other suggestions? Aurum Ursus 04:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Cards I seen the cards, User:Mays has also found and uploaded the same pic but I deleted his and kept yours because they were exactly the same. Also, I forgot to answer you about, was it Budgie the Helicopter? No, I haven't seen that show but I might have heard of it. Did you see those screenshots of the old TATMR site on my forum? ZEM talk to me! 03:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Episode list Fixed it :) Aurum Ursus 03:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Theodore I'd love to hear about the Theodore episodes you watch, but you don't have to do the extra work of writing it up, maybe you can just post links. Thanks. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Autoblocked I am autoblocked again because Rexeljet has been blocked. ZEM or Goldenbear please HELP! I seem to get autoblocked a lot? Don't I?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Goldenbear I saw that you unblocked Rexeljet and thanks, but when I try to edit wikia still says I'm autoblocked. Whats going on?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC)